ESTOY BIEN
by Amyenciel
Summary: Estaba recorriendo el buque de arriba a abajo, revisando y finalizando tareas, en ocasiones inexistentes, de tal modo que solo era una distracción que le permitía lidiar con el dolor de perder a uno más de su tripulación.


Estaba recorriendo el buque de arriba a abajo, revisando y finalizando tareas, en ocasiones inexistentes, de tal modo que solo era una distracción que le permitía lidiar con el dolor de perder a uno más de su tripulación. Chandler necesitaba mantenerse ocupado. Desde que regresó al Nathan James había evitado la inactividad, luego de una ducha rápida, se vistió con su uniforme de trabajo y se dedicó a recorrer el buque, sintiéndose reconfortado en los laberínticos pasillos del destructor.

El Jefe Maestro y el X.O. se encontraban en el puente, su atención puesta en un mapa; cuando el Capitán ingresó a la sala, el llamado de atención alertó a la tripulación de su presencia.

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?_ – preguntó Mike

 _-Estoy bien_ – contestó rápidamente el Capitán, dio una mirada rápida al puente y continuó.

 _-Aunque me vendría bien una taza de café. X.O. queda a cargo –_ Diciendo esto, el Capitán dejó la sala.

Slattery y Jetter compartieron una mirada significativa, ambos con ceños fruncidos, preocupados por su comandante en jefe.

 _-Creo que también iré por un café-_ anunciaba el Jefe Maestro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

El comedor de oficiales estaba completamente vacío, una situación ideal para Chandler, que necesitaba un poco de espacio para reacomodar sus ideas y mantener su fachada dura y tranquila frente a su tripulación.

Se sirvió una taza de café y se apoyó pesadamente en el borde de la mesa, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, lo que envió una punzada dolorosa a través de su tórax y le hizo fruncir el ceño en una mueca de dolor. En ese momento, el Jefe Maestro ingresó a la sala y vio al Capitán apoyado en la mesa.

 _-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?_

 _-Sí, solo un poco cansado_

 _-Entonces le sugiero descansar –_ indicaba el Jefe Maestro con una mirada seria en su rostro.

 _-No, aún hay cosas que debo atender._

 _-Capitán, con todo respeto, no hay nada que requiera su atención por el momento y si lo hubiera, se lo haremos saber._

Tom bebió de su taza de café mientras observaba a Russ sentarse en la silla próxima a él. El silencio duró unos largos segundos hasta que la puerta del comedor de oficiales se abrió revelando a la Dra. Rachel Scott.

 _-Capitán, Jefe Maestro –_ saludó

Ambos hombres le devolvieron el saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. La doctora se sirvió una taza de café y tomó asiento en la silla frente al Jefe Maestro

 _-¿Cómo se encuentra Doctora?_

 _-Estoy bien Jefe Maestro, muchas gracias_ – contestó la mujer con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-¿Cómo está Bertrise, Doctora?_ – sonó la profunda voz del Capitán

 _-Ella está bien, descansando y tratando de darle algo de sentido a todo lo que está sucediendo._

 _-Todos lo estamos_ – respondió Tom mientras se dirigía a rellenar su taza de café. En el proceso, dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido que no pasó desapercibido para el resto de la sala.

 _-¿Qué hay de usted Capitán?_ – cuestionó seria Rachel

 _-¿A qué se refiere?_

 _-¿Ha tenido algo de descanso luego de su... paseo?_

Chandler pareció contemplar su respuesta por unos minutos.

 _-No, ha deambulado por el buque todo el día_ – contestó Russ mirando su taza de café

 _-Jefe Maestro_ – regañó suavemente Tom

 _-Sé que no soy el Doctor Ríos, pero creo que debería descansar Capitán, después de todo lo que…_

 _-Estoy bien Rachel, no hay necesidad de preocuparse_ – interrumpió el Capitán

El silencio volvió a ocupar la sala mientras los tres bebían su café. Rachel y el Jefe Maestro compartieron una mirada significativa, cargada de preocupación por el hombre a su lado, quien claramente se veía agotado, no solo física, sino mentalmente también. Y en esos segundos en que reinó el silencio, Rachel notó que la respiración del Capitán no era acompasada como normalmente solía ser, más bien, era dificultosa y rápida.

 _-¿El doctor Ríos te revisó cuando llegaste al buque?_

 _-¿En serio Rachel?_ – el Capitán miró directamente a los ojos de la doctora, intentando hacer su punto.

 _-No, no lo hizo. Dijo que no era necesario_ – complementó Jeter

 _-Porque no lo era. Estoy bien._

 _-No, no lo estás_ – debatió Rachel mirando fijamente al rostro de Chandler, el cual estaba más pálido de lo normal y presentaba un leve tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas, oculto hábilmente por las quemaduras solares. Se levantó rápidamente de su silla y puso su mano derecha sobre la frente del Capitán, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes fiebre?

 _-¿Qué?_ – la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

 _-Tom, el no dejar que el doctor Ríos te revisara fue una muy mala decisión, puedes estar herido y ni siquiera lo has notado._

Rachel decidió usar su nombre de pila en vez del rango, con la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón al hombre frente a ella.

 _-Llamaré al Doctor Ríos._ – anunció Jeter mientras se levantaba de su silla.

 _-No es necesario Jefe Maestro_ – la voz de su Capitán lo detuvo.

 _-Capitán, la Doctora Scott tiene razón, debe ser examinado –_

Tom pasó sus manos sobre su rostro, sintiendo la piel irritada debido a las quemaduras que el sol había dejado; respiró profundamente, sin embargo interrumpió la acción producto de una punzada de dolor sobre su pecho.

 _-Si no quiere preocupar a la tripulación, yo puedo examinarlo –_

 _-Podría hacerlo en su habitación, está más cerca que la enfermería y así puede descansar una vez que la doctora Scott termine._

 _-Realmente no van a dejarme tranquilo_ \- cuestionó cansadamente el Capitán.

 _-No cuando su bienestar está en la balanza_ \- la mirada del Jefe Maestro no daba lugar a discusión.

Tom exhaló suavemente, aliviando un poco la presión sobre su tórax y dando a entender que ya no quería continuar discutiendo. Estaba muy cansado para eso.

 _-Está bien, ustedes ganan -_

En circunstancias normales el Capitán habría librado una batalla más extensa, en la cual, definitivamente habría salido victorioso, pero el cansancio que sentía en cada milímetro de su cuerpo y que se reflejaba en su rostro, no le permitió continuar con el debate frente a su oficial y la doctora. Poniéndose en pie tomó su taza de café y se dirigió a la puerta.

 _-Avisaré al X.O._ \- llegó la rápida respuesta del Jefe Maestro

 _-Voy por mi equipo_ \- anunció Rachel, también dirigiéndose a la puerta, detrás del Capitán y encaminando sus pasos hacia el laboratorio.

Chandler llegó a su habitación y dejó sobre la mesita de centro su taza de café, se sentó en el sillón y contempló por unos breves segundos el recipiente que contenía el líquido caliente, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron lentamente dándole la bienvenida al cálido olvido.

Los pasillos del buque se encontraban completamente despejados, todo el personal estaba descansando en sus habitaciones y aquellos a los que les correspondía hacer guardia, se encontraban en sus puestos cumpliendo fielmente con su labor. De cierta forma, Rachel se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que la amenaza de los rusos no rondaba por su mente a diario.

Sus pasos ligeros por los pasillos del buque la llevaron unos minutos más tarde a su destino; golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Tom, esperó unos segundos y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. No pudo evitar una sonrisa que se asomó en su rostro al ver al fuerte y valiente Capitán dormido pacíficamente en el sillón al centro de la habitación. Suspiró y entró.

 _-Es bueno saber que no necesitabas descansar_ \- habló con un tono sarcástico mientras colocaba su bolso sobre la mesa de centro.

Tom abrió los ojos rápidamente y fijó su mirada en el visitante que acababa de ingresar.

 _-Solo estaba descansando mis ojos_ \- respondió con una sonrisa ladina

 _-También conocido como dormir_ \- ella lo miró severa aunque no sin compasión.

 _-Estoy bien_ \- llegó la respuesta automática del hombre frente a ella.

 _-Como digas_ \- respondió mientras sacaba una pequeña linterna de su bolso, con la mano izquierda tomó delicada pero firmemente la barbilla del Capitán y encendió la luz dirigida a uno de sus ojos primero y luego al otro.

En ese momento, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

 _-Adelante_ – autorizó el Capitán

Mike y Russ hicieron su ingreso a la habitación, ambos se veían preocupados por su comandante en jefe, pero también se sentían aliviados de que estuviera recibiendo la atención médica que ciertamente requería.

Chandler asintió a los nuevos visitantes quienes se ubicaron al otro extremo de la sala dándole espacio a la doctora para trabajar.

 _-¿Cómo estás?_ \- llegó la pregunta del X.O.

 _-Te dirá que está bien_ \- se adelantó Rachel, quien logró ganarse una mirada, un tanto irritada, del capitán. Mike no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación.

 _-La buena noticia es que no tienes ningún tipo de conmoción cerebral_

 _-Lo ven, les dije que estaba bien_

 _-Pero aún no termino de examinarte. Quítate la camiseta por favor_

Tom obedeció tranquilamente mientras Slattery y Jeter reían discretamente.

Cuando Chandler terminó de quitar su camiseta, la sonrisa de sus oficiales se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por un ceño fruncido y miradas de preocupación. El tórax y abdomen del capitán se encontraban decorados por una amplia gama de colores azul, morado y amarillo, clara señal de haber recibido numerosos golpes en esas zonas.

 _-¿Qué te hicieron?_ \- preguntó angustiada la Dra. Scott

 _-Solo demostraron su hospitalidad –_

 _-No es divertido –_ replicó la mujer.

Rachel comenzó a auscultar cuidadosamente, explorando con sus manos cada centímetro del torso desnudo del capitán, sintiendo cada fibra muscular y hueso bajo sus dedos, hasta que un gruñido escapó de los labios de su paciente.

Lo miró a los ojos y como si de mutuo acuerdo se tratara, presionó nuevamente obteniendo el mismo resultado.

 _-Tienes una fractura de costilla, localizada, al parecer, en la quinta y sexta_ \- explicó seriamente

 _-¿Qué tan grave es?_ \- quiso saber el X.O.

 _-Nada que un poco de descanso y algunos analgésicos no puedan curar_

 _-Muy bien –_ animó Mike _– Ya que el Capitán sobrevivirá, podemos regresar al puente._

Chandler miró hacia sus oficiales, sus ojos contenía una mirada similar a la que un niño le da a su madre cuando no quiere tomar la medicina. Otra señal más del cansancio de su oficial al mando, quien en normales circunstancias nunca habría demostrado tal grado de vulnerabilidad.

 _-Doctora… asegúrese de que descanse.-_ solicitó Slattery

 _-Lo haré_

Ambos oficiales abandonaron la habitación para dirigirse a cumplir con sus funciones.

 _-Sugiero que te recuestes en tu cama, estarás más cómodo y así puedo terminar de examinarte_

Tom obedeció en silencio, se dirigió a su cama y se recostó. Rachel continuó con su examen meticuloso, verificando cada hueso y músculo del Capitán, luego continuó con sus brazos, probando la rotación de cada uno y finalmente terminó verificando su clavícula y cabeza.

 _-Todo en orden_ – habló Rachel mientras profundos ojos azules la observaban acomodar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja izquierda.

 _-Lo ves, nada de qué preocuparse-_ sonó la voz confiada del Capitán.

 _-Excepto por esas dos costillas fracturadas que claramente te están molestando_

 _-Sobreviviré_

 _-Sí, pero le aseguré al X.O. y al Jefe Maestro que te haría descansar_

Chandler la miró curioso.

 _-Gracias Rachel_

 _-Aún no hago nada para aliviar el dolor_ que…

 _-Por arriesgarte de esa manera_ \- interrumpió

 _-Es lo menos que podía hacer_ – ella señaló mientras administraba una inyección con analgésicos en su brazo. Al levantar la vista, sus ojos se cruzaron y ambos sostuvieron sus miradas, fieros ojos pardos se encontraron con tempestuosos azules, tal como los océanos en los que él navegaba.

No había necesidad de palabras, sus ojos transmitían lo que ellos no podían verbalizar, en ese momento respeto, admiración y agradecimiento. Rachel se levantó de su asiento improvisado al borde de la cama del Capitán para descartar la jeringa que ya había utilizado; cuando volvió su atención al hombre en la cama, ya no fue capaz de ver esos orbes zafiro, pues estaban cerrados, ahora descansaban ocultos imbuido de un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

 _-Tú has hecho mucho más por mí de lo que puedes imaginar Tom –_

Rachel cubrió al Capitán con una manta, lo observó unos segundos y se marchó de la habitación. Su corazón se sentía tranquilo, revitalizado y confiado, ahora tenía la certeza de que a pesar de todas las dificultades que se presentaran por el camino, iba a lograr su propósito.

¡He vuelto a las andanzas literarias!

Comencé a ver The Last Ship y no pude parar hasta que completé las tres temporadas, es una serie maravillosa, me cautivó desde el primer capítulo, pero me hizo sentir muy triste el término de la temporada 2 L

Por eso, es que desde hace unos días me ha estado dando vueltas esta idea y quise compartirla con ustedes, espero que la disfruten. Esta vez se trata de una missing scene situada entre el capítulo 1x08 y 1x09, mi malvada mente me decía que era imposible que los rusos hayan tenido cautivo al Capitán sin hacerle ningún daño, después de todo no lo iban a invitar a la fiesta del té.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Descargos de responsabilidad: The Last Ship no me pertenece, si fuera así, Rachel aún viviría.


End file.
